<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Balloons by ilnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508082">Red Balloons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilnn/pseuds/ilnn'>ilnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, No Volleyball, Red Balloons AU, The rating is for language, this and AU of a BL drama from Taiwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilnn/pseuds/ilnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting once in high school was a coincidence. Losing each other, and meeting again 13 years later, was miraculous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Balloons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I watched Red Balloons, a BL drama from Taiwan, and I just had to.</p><p>Of course I give all the credits to the creative team for the main storyline, I changed some things (and I give details at the end notes), but it’s mostly the same as the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was sunny in comparison to the days prior, clear but chilly, a cold breeze from time to time made him shiver as he walked around his new school. He was early, earlier than most, and only a few souls wandered the corridors. Oikawa looked at the time as he turned the corner only to be still a moment later, as he saw the vision of a beautiful boy sitting at the stairs while reading a study guide, frowning as if he was trying to fully comprehend what it was saying.</p><p>Tooru stood there and stared, as the boy clearly wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, too busy absorbing and being absorbed by the reading material.</p><p>
  <i>so focused, so diligent</i>
</p><p>Looking at the time again was what made Oikawa start to move once more, taking the turn to leave. But  before he started jogging to class, he looked at the figure at the stairs.</p><p>It wasn't as if he never knew he liked boys, and this was the first beautiful one he noticed in his life. Actually, he transferred schools because his parents thought it was safer that way for him, after the whole school learned his preferences. And it wasn't like he wanted them to know, but it happened anyway as he let his guard down at some party and kissed a classmate he liked at the time. Thinking he loved him, thinking that maybe the feelings were mutual. Even when it happened behind closed doors, and his classmate was kissing him back, some girl opened the door and saw them, and then everyone knew, and the other buy -liked him or not, he would never know- threw him under the bus, alone, saying that Tooru had forced him.</p><p>And here he was, a new school when classes had already started a month ago, knowing nobody and having to live in the dorms because this was not his school district at all. But Tooru tried to see the bright side.</p><p>
  <i>can't go worse than last time, right?</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa's passion for photography followed him everywhere, and after encountering the same boy again, later in the week, he decided to approach him, just to ask him to model for a few pictures.</p><p>When he was by his side, he took a moment to look at the boy that made no movement to make him believe he noticed Oikawa. “Hey, you, hi”, he said and slapped himself mentally for it.</p><p>The boy finally looked at him to say “hi?” and Oikawa wasted no time and said  “could I?”, at the same time that he snapped a picture anyway.</p><p>The boy made an outraged sound as he frowned. “Huh? Why did you do that for? Delete that, now”.</p><p>But Oikawa did nothing of that sort. “I'm sorry, could you model for me a bit? This lighting is perfect for portraits”.</p><p>“The fuck? no”, said the boy as Oikawa did another shot. “Stop that, I said no” he growled.</p><p>But Oikawa did not give in, pouting and defending himself, “I'm serious! They're good, I'll show them to you later! I swear”.</p><p>The boy stood, looked at Tooru and said, “urgh, just… bye”, walking away angrily. He didn't want to start a fight there, he had to study and go for a run later, this was just a waste of time, he wasn't worth it.</p><p>When he got to his room, his roommate Hanamaki was sitting at his desk, feeding his turtle while listening to music. When he heard the door open, he waved and said, “Iwaizumi, hey, new roommate is gonna move in today, we were the only room with space, apparently”.</p><p>“Why now? It's been so long since classes started”, Iwaizumi said as he walked to his dresser, taking out a sports attire.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know? He should be here already, when he comes, ask him”, Hanamaki said as he fed the last piece of food to his pet.</p><p>“How come you didn't ask? jeez” he grumbled as he changed his shirt and shorts.</p><p>“Someone's in a bad mood”.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, his friend knew him too well. “Don't start, I think it's better if I go to do my run now”.</p><p>“Yeah, you better”, Hanamaki chuckled, “and come back with a smile or I'll lock you out”.</p><p>“You wish”, Iwaizumi said with a small smile as he put on his running shoes and stepped out of the dorm.</p><p>-</p><p>The knock on the door startled Hanamaki, taking a second to process that it was his door that someone was lightly hitting. He got up to open, to find a guy with a suitcase and a pillow. The new guy.</p><p>Oikawa took the bed that was given to him, placing his pillow and alarm clock, and then started to set up his desk, and as he was doing that <i>the boy</i> did his entrance, sweaty and still breath agitated. Tooru stared again, unable to look away. The boy didn't notice as he walked to his closet, took a towel and a few other things and got out again.</p><p>Only when the door was closed again did he snap out of it, taking one final look at his desk, and taking out of the suitcase the last things there, and putting them in the closet. </p><p>As he found himself thinking of the boy, his new roommate, again, one angsty feeling evaporated the others: <i>Not again.</i></p><p> </p><p>The official meeting took place when Iwaizumi came back to the room, fresh from the shower, in a lighter mood and drinking a juice box from the bending machine in the hallway. Nothing could ruin his mood after a good run, not even seeing who his new roommate was.<br/>
“So, photographer boy is our new roommate then” he said as he closed the door and walked to sit on his desk.</p><p>Oikawa, who was sitting on his, met his eye and smiled confidently and said “Oikawa Tooru, pleased to meet you. And I don't regret the photos, you won't either when I develop them”. </p><p>Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, “already not liking the cockiness”.</p><p>Hanamaki was not exactly a fan of grumpy Iwaizumi, so he decided that now was the time to intervene. “He's Iwaizumi Hajime, and I’m Hanamaki Yakahiro. And sorry, he's rude a lot, but he means really well, you'll see”, he smiles.</p><p>“Oh, I would like to see that indeed”, Oikawa said with a flirtatious smile, adding “nice to meet you too Makki, let's get along”.</p><p>“Makki?”, asked Hanamaki with a dramatic thinking pose, and then nodded, convinced, “yeah, I can dig that. Well I've been called worse” he chuckled.</p><p>“Worse? Why?” Oikawa asked, his curiosity always jumping in front of him.</p><p>“I'm dating a guy from another class, very openly, so”, Hanamaki shrugged, adding “yep, you were going to find out soon enough, so, I hope it's not a problem”. </p><p>Oikawa’s heart was beating loudly, hoping it didn’t show on his face how surprised he was about the news Makki just gave him, not wanting it to seem like he was surprised that they were gay or something, but he could only dream that maybe here it wasn’t such a big deal. <i>Maybe here I can be me</i>. He smiled as politely as he could and talked as this wasn’t important, “you are? No, not a problem for me, don’t worry”, his gaze going to Iwaizumi this time, “is it a problem for you, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>An immediate frown appeared on Iwaizumi’s face, “Iwa-chan? What the fuck? we just met!” he growled. Oikawa's smile only grew. </p><p>“But it suits you so much”, Tooru added while pouting.</p><p>Hajime huffs. “How in the hell does that suit me?” </p><p>Makki, trying not to laugh said, “can I call you Iwa-chan too, Iwa-chan?”. Iwaizumi wasn’t laughing.</p><p>“Don't you dare, Takahiro”.</p><p>“But Iwa-chan, we are such good friends, I've known you since forever, you officiated my marriage”, Makki said, full-on laughing this time. Oikawa watched their interaction with amusement written all over his face.</p><p>“Hanamaki”.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I won't”, Takahiro said raising his hands in surrender, “but I'll definitely tell issei and I won't respond for his actions”, added Makki with a smirk. </p><p>Iwaizumi was about to yell at him, but Oikawa interrupted smoothly, asking “is he the husband? Issei?”. Hajime stopped on his tracks and Makki looked at Oikawa and smiled fondly.</p><p>“Yes, Matsukawa Issei, two years and counting”, he said, proudly.</p><p>Oikawa tried to not say anything about it but he couldn’t help himself and said, “that is so brave of you”, smiling to the floor, and then raising his head not to look suspicious.</p><p>Hanamaki raised an eyebrow and snickered, asking “what? the kissing a boy part? the coming out part? the wedding? because that's not true yet”. </p><p>Iwaizumi laughed softly. “Yet”.</p><p>Makki, shushed Iwaizumi, sticking his tongue out and saying, “shut up, Iwa-chan”. Hajime growled, and Hanamaki laughed again, “jeez, sorry”.</p><p>Oikawa couldn’t help to giggle at their antics again, answering to the questions that Makki asked before, “all of the above, Makki, it's great, you're great”, smiling fondly he added “I already like you and your not-yet-husband”.</p><p>“Wait until you see them together, they're disgusting”, Iwaizumi said with a false gag.</p><p>“Jealousy is not a likable quality, Hajime”, said Makki mockingly, gaining a pair of rolled eyes by Iwaizumi and a chuckle from Tooru.</p><p>“Who says I'm jealous, jeez”, Iwazumi moved in his chair so that he was facing his desk, took a book and a pencil,  “shut up you two and let me study”, he said, trying to concentrate on what was in front of him. However, even when he did his best to focus, he could feel Oikawa staring, not understanding why he could be so fixated with him, he was just a guy he just met. Sure, they talked before and he was suddenly his roommate - he still had a few questions about that - but the whole atmosphere now just made him wary of Tooru. Iwaizumi didn’t want to get close, as he thought that he was just another annoying pretty boy, one of the bunch, nothing worth discovery.</p><p>But Oikawa was thinking the exact opposite. He knew that flirting with Iwa-chan was a bad idea, not yet, not after what happened at his last school, but something, <i>something </i>, made him want to get to know the boy. Maybe it’s because he didn’t seem phased by Makki having a boyfriend. Maybe it was his face. Maybe it was that he didn’t seem nice but Makki defended his personality with vigor. Whatever the reason, he wasn’t going to give up, at least not not without at least forming a friendship. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks passed and, with every little interaction, Oikawa played his cards strategically so he could be nicer to Iwaizumi than other people, going to other lengths to walk with him to class, having dinner together and studying in the same hour as him, but, at the same time, keeping a distance so he didn’t seem so annoying or suspicious to Makki and Mattsun, or so that he could keep up with his grades and his new participation on the photography club.<br/>
It was in that club where he listened to all the gossip he could about iwaizumi, even things that he could have easily asked himself: that he was a top rank on the school, that his father was a member of the board of the school, that at least three girls were in love with him but didn’t want to confess because he has never seem interested in dating, that he was best friend with Makki since they were little, that he had defended Makki and Mattsun’s relationship openly, from bullies and even teachers. </p><p>With every detail he learned he was more drawn to Iwaizumi.</p><p>It was a cold afternoon when Oikawa found Iwa-chan on his desk, studying as per usual, looking so ethereal and concentrated that he just needed to photograph him. Knowing that it was the last shot in the photo roll, he took his analog camera quietly, moved to look for a better angle and snapped, taking Iwaizumi out of his concentration. But, this time, having grown accustomed to Oikawa’s antics, Hajime just sigh, shook his head and said, “are you, at some point, really going to show me those, or are you just stalking me?”.</p><p>And with that question, Oikawa invited him to the darkroom in school, talking animatedly about the process from taking a photo, the use of the light, the types of cameras, and which and how to use the chemicals for their development. Iwaizumi listened attentively, and once they were in the room, he followed all the instructions Oikawa gave him about the process, shoulders touching and very close to each other due to having all the materials in just one table.<br/>
Iwaizumi found it weirdly intriguing, and a little cute, how passionate Tooru was about photography, he became this other person, so focused and certain, all movement precise and perfect. And, when they were inside the darkroom it was so comfortable, he kind of hated how easily he got used to Tooru in his life, like he always belonged there, like he has known him for so much longer. When he came to accept that, he stopped pretending he still found Oikawa as annoying as he did at first, because, yes, he was annoying, but he was so much more than that, he was kind and considerate, a good listener, a dork, with similar taste as him in movies and, just, easy to talk to in general. </p><p>Just before he knew it, they were friends. </p><p>So, feeling the atmosphere in the room light, and even cozy, Hajime decided to finally ask what has been on his mind for months. “So, why move here so late in the school year? especially as a senior”.</p><p>Oikawa sighed, still looking at the work he was doing, not showing a sign of being offended or pissed about the question. After a short silence, he said, “curious, aren’t we?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed heavily, and answered truthfully, “I’ve always been, just didn’t ask”. </p><p>“Is that so?”,the other boy hums, “well, I robbed a bank and had to leave my identity behind”, he finally said, with a sad smile. If Iwaizumi didn’t know better, and if it wasn’t so incredibly fake, he would have doubted it.</p><p>But he wasn’t backing out. “Oikawa”, he scolded him.</p><p>Tooru looked at him with mischief in his eyes and playfully added, “you don’t believe me? How do you think I pay for these photography stuff?”. He just earned a deep frown from Iwaizumi. “Jeez, Iwa-chan, so serious”, he pouted, then looked down to remove a photograph from the chemicals, he turned to hang it up and when he was done, he looked at Hajime, the laugh and mischief were gone and forgotten. </p><p>The silence continued as Oikawa proceeded to another photograph, but all the moves he did seemed slower, as if he was using all the willpower in him not to lose control. Iwaizumi looked at him worryingly, feeling like maybe it wasn’t OK to ask, after all.  “If it’s uncomfortable we can pretend I never asked”, was all he could think to say, voice softer than ever.</p><p>Oikawa sighed and put the paper out of the chemicals, turning to hang it, and faced Iwaizumi again. “No, I- I want you to know”, he said, and Hajime could see in his eyes that he meant it.</p><p>“OK, take your time”, Iwaizumi whispered. </p><p>So Oikawa did, and he kept on doing the tasks of the process, involving Iwaizumi, passing him the wet photos to hang. And, as he was developing the last one, he sighed and started telling iwaizumi everything: him linking boys, the guy the liked at his old school, the party, the gossip and bullying, his parent finding out and transferring him, crying as he left the house, but they couldn’t afford any other solution.</p><p>Iwaizumi listened carefully, nodding when necessary. Even if his mind was swimming in doubts, comments, anger and empathy, he decided to not interrupt, and let Tooru just let it all out. </p><p>Once he was finished, sighing exhausted, Oikawa felt lighter and content, and even more when he looked at Iwaizumi just to find that his gaze was open and fond, nothing that could resemble hate, rejection or worse.</p><p>But there was something in Iwaizumi’s mind that he couldn’t let go of. “ At least you have open-minded parents”, he said just above a whisper, looking at the photos in front of him.</p><p>Oikawa was surprised for a moment, he didn't think in his story his parents would be though as that, because it wasn't exactly true. “Them? They simply ignore “, he felt the need to clarify.</p><p>But Hajime wasn’t done. “Do you know?”, his eyes traveled to Toorus' face, “if it was my father, he would kill me”. </p><p>And the sad smile drawn in Hajime's face told Oikawa he wasn’t kidding.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>One afternoon, Iwaizumi needed to drop by his house to find some books he needed for an assignment, and after a little insistence he let Oikawa tag along. </p><p>Just as Hajime was going to start walking, Oikawa showed up with a bike and a smile, telling him to get on. </p><p>They biked in silence, Oikawa because he was concentrating in remembering the directions to Iwa-chan’s house, and Hajime because he was very confused about the fact that his heart was beating faster since Oikawa took his hands to place them on the hips of the taller boy. </p><p><i>for safety, Iwa-chan </i> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the house, the first thing Oikawa noticed was the little altar made to a woman, probably in her thirties, that looked so much like Hajime that he assumed was his mother. Iwaizumi, noticing where Tooru’s eyes were looking, smiled sadly and nodded.</p><p>Iwaizumi walked to the altar, he placed his hands together for a short silent prayer. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Oikawa doing the same. He smiled, and when Tooru opened his eyes again, he told him about her. “She died when I was 13, in an accident, I remember little of that day, but I still remember a lot of her”. He took the lighter and lit one of the incenses. “Since then, my father is all I have, and it’s the same to him. We are our own little family”.</p><p>Oikawa walked closer and placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry to hear that, Iwa- chan”, he said, noticing how Iwaizumi didn’t even react to the nickname the boy still pretended to hate. “Can I ask, why the dorms? This isn't far from school”, he asked carefully.</p><p>That got a reaction out of Hajime, he grimaced. “My dad’s job is- it’s complicated, he- we prefer that I am not here for long”.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation ended there, as they turned to look for the book, but it took longer than expected. After looking in Iwaizumi's bedroom, they started to search through the furniture of the living room, finding a lot of baby pictures that got Oikawa squealing and Iwaizumi with a flushed face. </p><p>“You’re cute”, Oikawa said, after a good half minute of laughing. Now he was just staring at the picture, with a fond smile. Iwaizumi’s heart picked up a pace without him wanting to. “I mean, in the pictures”, Tooru corrected, looking at Hajime, who was already looking at him.</p><p>“Huh? no question of what happened to me because “I used to be cute”? you’re becoming soft” , Iwaizumi teased, while he continued to look on the shelves.</p><p>“Mmm, maybe, is that bad?”, he said as he resumed looking as well, leaving the photograph where it was before.</p><p>“Not bad, just weird”, Iwaizumi said shortly, not wanting to elaborate, he was confused already.</p><p>“Good weird?”, insisted the other boy.</p><p>“Mmm”.</p><p>“That’s not an answer”, Oikawa snickered and playfully pushed Hajime’s side. Iwaizumi didn’t move, lingering to his side, unwilling to answer or move.</p><p>“Oh, here, this is the book”, Iwaizumi said as he retrieves it from under a few folders. </p><p>“Finally!”, the taller boy exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head. He looked at the time, and hummed. Seeing that, Hajime had a moment of panic, noticing how he wanted to stall their stay, but he wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>“Should we go or... we could, just sit a bit? watch TV? it’s not that late”, Iwaizumi said a little weakly, not knowing how to act. Whatever was happening inside him was new and confusing.</p><p>If Oikawa was surprised -he was- he didn’t show it for long, smiling openly at the proposal. “Yeah, sure. Does your father drink tea? We could make some”. Hajime nodded quickly, happy at how willingly Tooru accepted. </p><p>Iwaizumi hadn’t had someone over in forever, that mixed with the feelings arising inside him left him lightheaded and a little disoriented. Oikawa being in his house, in his bedroom, in his kitchen, was all new. And even if he knew nothing, his gut told him just that he didn’t want to come back to school yet. He wanted to stay right here, with Tooru, having tea and hanging out. </p><p>Hajime had proposed to watch TV,  but they never turned it on, choosing to stay on the couch, next to each other, engrossed in talking about school work and their childhoods, about movies and what they wanted to be in the future, about everything and anything. Oikawa was feeling bold because of them being alone like this, and he was not-so-casually touching Iwaizumi every chance he got, bumping knees and shoulders, staring longer on purpose, lightly flirting. </p><p>And Iwaizumi was freaking out with each touch, because <i>has he always been so beautiful? </i></p><p>At tome point, when the tea was long drinked, and they were washing the cups in the kitchen, Oikawa stretched to take a dish towel that was on a shelf behind Iwaizumi. He didn't tell first and being further that it seemed, he got way too close to Hajime. And to Tooru’s surprise, Hajime made no move to move away, being frozen in place, running his eyes all over Oikawa’s body, his pulse rising. Tooru, now with the dish towel in hand, took a step back while looking at Iwaizumi, who was staring back, his hands tense grabbing the countertop and his eyes jumping across Tooru’s face but never leaving it. </p><p>Before he could start overthinking it, Tooru leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi on the lips, raising one of his hands to cup Hajime’s face. It was rushed and messy, and ended too soon as Iwaizumi, face red, pushed him away.</p><p>“You are crazy”, Iwaizumi said, looking at the floor, trembling a little as he couldn’t order his thoughts, and he needed that. He felt shaky and the tingle in his lips was still there. He was happy and scared, thinking if feeling what he was feeling was OK. Could be OK? </p><p>“I am crazy indeed”, Oikawa whispered, and the sound of his voice made Hajime look at him again. And yes, seeing Tooru’s eyes made him think that maybe it was OK.</p><p>Oikawa leaned over again, but this time he met no resistance, on the contrary, Hajime was kissing back, at first softly and then not that much, using his hands to get closer as he could, one on the side of Tooru and the other on his face, moving it slowly towards his hair, staying there and caressing slowly. </p><p>The kiss was everything Oikawa thought it was going to be, gentle but passionate, urgent and slow, and overall, warm, as Iwaizumi made him feel. Warm, as people say reciprocated love is. And he was enjoying the warmth so much.     </p><p>“What are you doing?!”. The scream echoed in the kitchen. </p><p>They separated from the kiss, startled, and Iwaizumi’s happiness had fallen underground, to the underworld, banishing from existence. Both him and Tooru looked to the ground and stool so still, none of them were breathing. </p><p>Iwaizumi’s father was standing by the door, with crazy eyes, and rage pouring from every cell in his body.</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime, come here”, he shouted. And as Hajime did so, he grabbed his son’s arm, and shoved him into the living room. Then, he looked at Tooru. “You”, he said with venom in his voice, “leave, now”.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t even say goodbye to Tooru, let alone the feelings. </p><p>Sadly, that moment was just the eye of the hurricane. Very soon, he had his phone confiscated, there were locks on the doors, barbed wires on the fences surrounding the house and bodyguards by the front door. Iwaizumi was locked in. And he would continue to be so, as his father went to the extreme of getting him out of school, to be home schooled for the rest of the year. </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks after the absolute lock down, Iwaizumi 's father left home to run an errand while Hajime was sitting on the desk in his room. He was reading, trying to distract himself from the constant emptiness he felt when he thought about Tooru, and how he’s probably never going to see him again. Study material was the only thing that he could stomach, his head was buzzing so much he didn’t react at first when a little rock hit his window. The second rock made him look up to the window in front of him, and his heart jumped immediately at the sight of Oikawa, outside his house, waving to get his attention. </p><p>It took less than a minute from him to be down the stairs and by the front door, where he had to beg the bodyguard to let him meet Tooru, for just a minute of privacy.</p><p>The man, who has known Hajime all his life, took pity on the situation he was in. “Just a minute, and as long as you don’t go out the yard’s door, I will pretend to have seen nothing”.</p><p>As the guard entered the house, Iwaizumi ran to the door, that wasn’t see-through, so he could just hear Oikawa, but not touch or see him. It was so frustrating, but it was all they could do.</p><p>“Oikawa, are you there?”, asked Hajime with uncertainty, his heart beating so much he could hear it everywhere in his body. </p><p>“I am here”. Tooru said, and the smile was instant in Iwaizumi’s face. </p><p>Still smiling, he yelled, “wait, i will find a way out”.  Feeling desperate by the situation, he looked up and down, by the corners of the yard, then the door in front of him, trying to open it with vigor, trying to break it. Nothing was working.</p><p>“No need”, Iwaizumi heard Oikawa say, “I heard everything. Don’t make it difficult for your people”. Hajime's heart sank, if he was desperate before, now it was at a new level, feeling Oikawa was going to give up. He wasn’t ready to give up. Oikawa continued, “whatever things i want to say is written in the letter”.</p><p>Oikawa passed the letter under the door, and Hajime got down to take it. Once on his feet he spoke again. “Please, let me see you once more”.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, listen to me, once I feel like I did everything for someone. It wasn’t like that, and it was difficult for him, but more for me. I thought it was love, but I was wrong”. Iwaizumi listened, holding back tears, as Oikawa kept on talking. “True love is not processing selfishly. And I know that your father is the most important person to you. Maybe, I should just like you from a distance, instead of causing you trouble”. Iwaizuki could hear his heart on his ears, on his neck, on his hands, everywhere. This was the end, wasn’t it? The tears he was holding started to crumble and fall down his cheeks when the next words were spoken, “take good care of yourself, goodbye”.</p><p>“No”, he said softly, trying to clean his face. “Oikawa… Tooru!”. But Oikawa had already left the other side of the door, tears on his face falling ugly. Tears just to himself, as no other person saw him cry.</p><p>And Iwaizumi tried to open the yard doors again, but it was secured. Tried to use a broom to move some of the barbed wires, but it was impossible. He was trapped, there, crying and desperate, now sure that he wouldn’t see Oikawa again.</p><p>He entered the house so defeated, the bodyguard gave him a sad smile and a pat on the back as he started to climb the stairs. Once in his room, he sat on his desk and opened the letter carefully. It read:</p><p>
  <i>Dear Iwa- chan,<br/>
there is something I never told you before. The day I was transferred to this school, I was early, there was no one in the classroom, you were the first person I saw. I didn’t know when you refused to let me take your photo that I'll see you again at all, no mention of becoming your roommate after that. You were always hiding stories behind that serious face, it made me feel like, perhaps, we are the same.<br/>
But, the moment I saw you, I know that every step I took was to come across you.<br/>
We are like balloons, we can’t fly to the highest and yet we don’t live on the ground. Even though I believe that one day the two balloons will definitely meet again in the sky. If you are reading ‘till here, look outside of the window<br/>
Today is your birthday, isn't it? I thank those who gave you life, and I thank you for making me believe in love again. If you can see, please know that what’s floating in front of us are not just balloons but also our forever lasting youth. Happy 18th birthday to you. </i>
</p><p>And, as it said on the letter, in front of Hajime’s window, floating to the sky, indeed there were a bunch of red balloons. </p><p>He saw then turn into little points in the sky, while tears kept making his face wet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>13 years later</b>
</p><p>Iwaizumi was recalling memories from a few years back, conversations and fights he had with the man before him. His dad, now in front of him as a stone. A year has passed from now, and everything since he was a teenager was so clear, so carefully placed in his memories that nothing could ever make him forget.</p><p>How could he? When he was married because his father, a man that even when he started to show signs of the illness that would later consume all his memories, never seemed to forget Oikawa. Claiming he was an awful son, claiming if he didn’t marry he would dishonor the family legacy, his mom, himself.</p><p>How could he? When one of the few times the man had said he was proud of Hajime was the day his granddaughter was born. Hajime and Hana’s daughter, Rei. </p><p>How could he? When there was a part of him that hated his father so much, for separating him from who could have been the love of his life.<br/>
13 years and counting, he couldn’t forget Tooru.</p><p>Even when he had his routine, so well elaborated: house to office - office to house, twice a month he went to his old school, just to sit there, to be where they met. By the stairs, or on the tracking field. So many memories that he took for granted. But now he knew nothing of the whereabouts of Oikawa. He was so afraid to ask, to look, to seem like he cared. He had a wife now, a daughter. </p><p>But, with his father gone, he felt a little more free to at least acknowledge the fact that he would like to know. He wanted to look Oikawa up, to find if he was married too, to see his face again, to see if he was as beautiful as he remembered.</p><p>But he didn’t. And he won’t. He was a man of honor, a married man. A semi famous lawyer. A father. He should just focus on what he had, not what he wanted to have in the past, and couldn’t. </p><p>He should focus on the now.</p><p>It was a Friday morning. He had a photo shoot scheduled for today at 10 am, for a magazine of the industry. He had just won a polemic case and his reputation was on the rising. He was proud, and Hana was too, having brought Rei to his office. The two of them were playing as Hajime was waiting for the photographer, looking at his family through the glass partition.</p><p>He heard steps coming closer, and seconds later someone tapped on his shoulder.  </p><p>Turning to see who it was, Iwaizumi couldn’t hide his surprise. In front of him was none other than Oikawa Tooru, 13 years later. Taller, broader. But his eyes were the same, his smile was mocking and sweet at the same time. His hair was styled differently but the color and the softness looked the same.</p><p>It took Hajime’s breath away.</p><p>“Iwa-chan”, Oikawa said softly. He was clearly nervous, his hands shaking a little, but his eyes were confident and steady. “Long time no see”.</p><p>“Oikawa, you…”. Iwaizumi felt lost for words. All the times he tried to tell himself that what happened with Tooru years ago was nothing, just a teenage infatuation. Nothing, a passing thing, a phase. One look at Tooru’s face and all those speeches went to the garbage. All the same, he had to speak, he was an adult, he could handle this. “Long time no see. How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Good. Photography. People. Magazines. All good”.</p><p>“Mm, I’m glad to hear that. I would have never guessed you’ll be the one taking the photos today”, Iwaizumi said, looking at the floor. Oikawa just stared, trying to calm his breathing.</p><p>“I did. I saw your name and asked for this”. Those words got Hajime’s attention, making him turn to look at Oikawa at lightning speed, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“You did”, he smiled softly. When he noticed the camera in Tooru’s hands, he welcomed the change of topic. “Oh, you still have the same camera”, he says as he stretches his hand so Oikawa would give it to him. Tooru does.</p><p>“Mmm, yes. I don’t use it that much, digital cameras and all. I just thought I should bring it today”. Oikawa smiled at how carefully Hajime was holding it.</p><p>“Nostalgia and shit”, Iwaizumi whispered. And holding the camera up, he asks “can I try?”.</p><p>Oikawa smiles again. “I feel like you’re going to anyway”. Iwaizumi snaps a photo, thinking how beautiful Tooru is, even more beautiful than the last time he saw him.</p><p>“I was”, Hajime chuckles. “Now, you”. He passes the camera to Oikawa, who takes it and prepares for the shot, rolling the lens and shot. An incredibly handsome Iwa-chan was now captured.</p><p>“Give your email so I can send this to you”.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s cheeks light up, hearing how Oikawa wanted to keep in touch? Maybe?. “Yeah, sure”,</p><p>“And well, I also brought my work camera, you know, for the actual photo shoot”.</p><p>“Of course”.</p><p>They did the shoot. Oikawa went into professional mode and worked with the elegance that he was used to. Inside he was melting, he couldn’t lie to himself about how nervous he was before him, how little sleep he had last night, how Iwa-chan's sole presence did something to his composure. He felt like a teen again. And even though he did not like it, it was somehow refreshing. So many years had passed and so many men, trying to love and be loved. But he wasn’t blind, he knew Iwaizumi was married, he could see his wife and daughter on the other side of the glass. He wasn’t dumb enough to unchain his old feelings just because he got to see Hajime again. He was an adult.</p><p>So he did his job. And after it he introduced himself to the wife, not mentioning that they were old acquaintances. He was a professional, he was not going to put his feelings into the mix.</p><p>They exchanged business cards, hands lingering. And Oikawa left, leaving Iwaizumi aching. </p><p>
  <i>This is not going to be the last time I see him.</i>
</p><p> -</p><p> </p><p>He was once again in front of his father’s grave, staring at the name. Then looking at the sky. He couldn’t help but think of all the missed opportunities his father was involved in. He tried not to blame him, his father was just raised differently, and Hajime was all he had when he lost his wife. </p><p>But he decided that he couldn’t miss more opportunities. Not again, not this one.</p><p>Driving home was nerve wracking. He had already decided, but the first step was naturally and always the hardest. He couldn’t keep living a lie, even with everything that was happening in his life right now, he was still young, and so was Hana. She didn’t deserve being in a loveless marriage. And it was better to cut things before there was an even bigger storm in his heart. He was damaged enough, and he didn’t want to make others suffer with him.</p><p>A few days later, having already talked to a friend lawyer, he had all the steps prepared to proceed. However, there was a huge bump in the road: was actually talking to Hana.</p><p>So, that night, when he had made sure that Rei was sleeping soundly, he asked her to accompany him to the dining table. Sitting in front of her, he began to explain how sorry he was but he wanted the divorce. Hana, started crying, shedding slow tears that traveled down her rosy cheeks, but she didn’t fight back, she didn’t try to stop him. </p><p>“Does this have to do with the photographer? The one from weeks ago, in your office?”, she asked, looking straight into his eyes, voice sharp. Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat, he blinked, thinking how did she know about Oikawa. “You think I wouldn’t notice? You may not love me, Hajime, but I do, and I know you”, she took a deep breath, preparing to let it all out. She wasn’t crying anymore. “I hired a private investigator, before that day in the office. I didn’t want to believe that you would cheat, but I was starting to believe that you didn’t want to be here, with me, anymore. And I wanted to know why”, she looked at the table and smiled sadly, then she stood and went to grab a bottle of wine and two cups, she opened it and filled them, sighing. With one cup in front of Hajime, who was looking at her in disbelief, and the other at the table in front of her chair, she sat again. “And you know what I found? Nothing. The PI even called you boring, you know?”, she laughed without glee, and took a sip of her wine. “You went from here to your office, and from your office to here. Except when you went to your old school, just to sit around", she paused. "I thought how weird, but the PI didn’t have anything else”. She paused again, to drink all the remaining wine. “And then we met with Oikawa Tooru. And I didn’t want to think much of the way you looked at him, or him you, or the nervousness you showed that day. But I- I couldn't let go of it. So I asked the investigator about him, and it led me to your school again. You two were classmates for a while and then you didn’t graduate from said school. You two met before, and you neglected to tell me. Why?", Hana’s eyes watered again. "Nothing makes sense from there, and I just want to know. So, tell me, does this have to do with Oikawa Tooru? Or I just…”.</p><p>“It does”. Iwaizumi surprised himself by saying. </p><p>“OK”. Is all she says, tears falling down her face as she takes the bottle again, filling her cup once more. “I assume you already did the divorce papers”.</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, and with sadness in his voice told her about the divorce agreements, how he wanted to secure her housing and keep paying for Rei’s education. The conversation ran long, but after it all the ends were tied. It was a mutually agreed divorce, and those Hajime knew were the easiest and fastest to process.</p><p>-</p><p>It was a month later that the magazine with Tooru’s pictures was published. Seeing them with a free mind and a free heart, Hajime used this as an opportunity to message him, just a quick text congratulating him on how good the photos were.</p><p>What was he not expecting was that not more than two minutes later he had a flirty reply, about how the photos were only good if the model was as handsome as he was. </p><p>And with cheeks red, as he was a teen in love, he tried to come up with something as equally flirty. </p><p>And the messaging back and forth began.</p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa was giggling by himself in his room. Feeling happy and lightheaded, just by a few text messages shared with Iwa-chan. </p><p>He couldn’t believe that after all these years, the man could make him feel so much, it was as if no time had happened. But this time, if Iwaizumi wanted to start something, he wasn’t going to step back. He wasn’t going to let go of the opportunity. He was ready to step up, starting with showing interest and see where that leads. </p><p> </p><p>One afternoon, a few weeks later, the divorce was official. Hajime had sold his car and had found an apartment near his office, but he could move only in a few weeks so he was staying at his father’s house. He was fine, financially, but until Hana found another place to live he agreed to keep paying for the home they once shared. </p><p>And he was feeling fine, great even. He wanted to tell Oikawa, but didn’t know if it was too soon. So he just started unpacking the few things he needed for this time, a few items of clothing, a set of kitchen utensils. It was in said kitchen, the place where the only kisses shared between them as teens, the same place where everything had fallen apart so quickly. </p><p>He was there, in that kitchen, sipping tea and reminiscing, when his phone started ringing. Frowning, he looked at the device only for his eyebrows to rise to his hairline. It was Tooru.</p><p>What are the chances?</p><p>“Hi”, Hajime says, a little breathless.</p><p>“Iwa-chan? is this a bad time?”.</p><p>“No, no. I- I’m just, surprised”.</p><p>“Why? Were you thinking about me when I called?” Tooru teased, and hearing that made Iwaizumi debate between telling the truth or not. The silence made Oikawa nervous, so he added, “I was joking, Iwa-chan, don’t worry”.</p><p>“Yes, I was”, finally says. Oikawa gasps. “I’m staying at my family home and I’m actually… in the kitchen”.  At those words he noticed how rapidly his heart was beating, hoping to get a reaction out of Oikawa, to know that he knows what he’s talking about, that he remembers, that he cares.</p><p>“The kitchen”, Tooru repeated in a whisper. “Iwa-chan, I-”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can I-” <i>go there? see you? kiss you again in that kitchen?</i> But something stopped Oikawa, a question to ask first, “why are you staying at your father’s?”</p><p>“It’s mine, actually, inheritance. He passed away a little more than a year ago”.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that”.</p><p>“Thanks, it’s OK”. He breathed out, gaining courage to say the next words, but convinced it was right, he had to. “I’m just staying here for a while, my, hm, divorce just filed and my new apartment is available in two weeks”.</p><p>“Your … divorce”.</p><p>“Mmm”.</p><p>“You divorced”.</p><p>“Yes, Oikawa, I divorced”.</p><p>Silence. A silence filled with unanswered questions, sweaty hands and audible breathing. Silence where Oikawa stumbled in his feet and  then curled into himself, one hand with his phone by his ear, and the other hugging his knees. Silence where Iwaizumi was biting his bottom lip so fiercely that any second he could break it. </p><p>Silence that none of them was brave enough to stop, but they wouldn’t hang up. They couldn’t.</p><p>“Iwa-chan”. Finally, Tooru took the chance. “Can I- come to see you?”.</p><p>“Yes”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed the story in some parts and others I just omitted. I'm going to list a few of the changes below in case you are curious. If you want to watch the show, I recommend you find out for yourself and don’t keep reading :)<br/>- Oikawa’s backstory originally was about a relationship with the school teacher, and how that ruined the marriage and got said teacher fired, that’s why he had to transfer.<br/>- The roommate in the show is basically non important, here I turned him into Makki. Sorry if I didn't mention him again.<br/>- On the show, dad-Iwaizumi is some kind of gang leader and EVERYONE knows, like the people is SUPER nice to Hajime because they are afraid, and Hajime wins all the prizes (best academics, best in sports, etc) because of that too. I omitted that. But he did make Hajime get married and indeed gets Alzheimer's.<br/>- On the show there’s a girl that confesses to “Iwaizumi”, and he has a mini crisis because he has no feelings for her but he’s not on the “I like Oikawa ship” yet, he’s just a confused boy.<br/>- And the ending was open too, but here I opened it more, yikes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>